User blog:Starrygrays/Salamandrians
Name: Y'Ezaka/Khloe, Y'Avenrytha/Sadie, Y'Delianthyui/Ruth Ann, '' ''Y'Zouieyla/Ellie Nickname: Khlo, Sad, Ruthie/Annie, Ell Gender: Female Age: 185/20, 177/18, 152/16, 101/10 years old Height: 6', 5'7, 5'5, 4'11 Weight: 132 lbs, 124 lbs, 116 lbs, 82 lbs Skin Color: Light grey Facial: Dark grey spots on head, dark grey spots on head, dark grey '' ''spots on cheeks, dark grey spots on head and cheeks Eye Color: Yellow on the outside, brown specks of dots, and a black '' ''pupil with a black line across the eye. Species: Salamandrian Outfit: Light red space suit, dark blue space suit, yellow space suit, '' ''purple space suit. Personality: '' ''Khloe- Being '' ''the oldest of the family, Khloe is definitely the most serious one. She is VERY '' ''over protective of of her sisters, especially her youngest sister Ellie. Khloe '' ''doesn't find joy in immature things, and rather be involved in more mature '' ''topics. She is also the most calm and collected out of the group. Khloe is very '' ''organized, and likes things neat. She only has a temper when it comes to her having fights with Sadie or Mona Lisa. She is also caring, kind, and does have a '' ''fun side if you can spark her interest for something. Sadie- Sadie is the brains out of the group. She likes stuff involving technology mainly. She '' ''also is probably the most understanding to people. Sadie enjoys being alone most '' ''of the time, but will occasionally hang out with her sisters. She probably is '' ''the most sensitive also, and mostly experiences stress and emotions. But when it '' ''comes to building stuff, she's usually the one to do it Ruth Ann- Ruth has the worst temper '' ''out of all her sisters. She can mostly control it, but sometimes it goes very '' ''out of hand. She usually will take it out on Mona Lisa even though she's older '' ''than her. She is also REALLY sarcastic. Like Khloe, she is protective of Ellie. '' ''Ruth seems tough on the outside, but she really is soft and sensitive on the '' ''inside. She enjoys training and exploring. She really is a caring person '' ''also. Ellie- Ellie '' ''is the most energetic out of all her sisters. Being the youngest, she takes on '' ''the baby role. She knows how to get what she wants. She is also babyed a lot '' ''though, and doesn't want to be protected all the time. She likes to be cheerful '' ''and positive as much as she can. Ellie is 'fragile' though, and if anyone even '' ''glares at her then her sisters will stick up for her. Khloe- Stars, visiting planets, helping others, '' ''organizing, reading, and hanging with her friends. '' ''Sadie- Building/fixing things, technology, the cosmos, '' ''reading, writing, and learning about new things. '' ''Ruth Ann- '' ''Exploring, playing with Ellie, training, any kind of cute 'animals/beings' on '' ''planets, and fuzzy blankets. Ellie- eating, '' ''playing, dancing (Salamandrian type of dance), art, gymnastics, and exploring. '' ''Dislikes: '' ''Khloe- Uneatness, singing, and fish. '' ''Sadie- GERMS, drawing, dancing, and eggs. '' ''Ruth Ann- People betraying her, rude people, and insects. '' ''Ellie- Heights (the irony), water, and mean people. '' ''Phobia: '' ''Khloe-Fish (Long Story) '' ''Sadie- G E R M S '' ''Ruth Ann- Every insect you can think of. '' ''Ellie- Heights and deep water. '' ''Talents: '' ''Khloe- Good fighter, agile, quick thinker, good writer. '' ''Sadie- Smart, good at locating things, good at hacking things, really strong suprisingly. '' ''Ruth Ann- Stealthy, good at sneak attacks, pretty strong, has a good memory. '' ''Ellie- Quick at everything, good at gymnastics, and a good dancer. '' ''Family: Mona Lisa (Middle Child), Unnamed mother, Unnamed father, Raph(Brother In-Law), Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Splinter, Elisa, Niece: Ophelia(BIO COMING SOON FOR HER) '' ''Friends: Mikey, Leo, Donnie, Raph, April, Casey, Karai, Splinter, Elisa, ''Rain, Clover, Prim, Snow, Mason, Joey, and '' ''Ella (Also other OC's that are not mine) '' ''Extra: These are the sisters of Mona Lisa. '' Category:Blog posts Category:Missette's OC Category:Female Category:Ichthyophobia Category:Mysophobia Category:Entomophobia Category:Acrophobia Category:Aquaphobia Category:Salamandrian Category:Turtles Side Category:Sisters